Tangled (Lab Rats Edition)
by MusicAngel98
Summary: Just as the title suggest, it's Tangled, bu with the Lab Rats. Bree is Rapunzel and of course, Chase is Flynn Rider! I do not own Lab Rats, Tangled or any of the songs I use. I only own the twists I put on the story... there won't be many
1. Chapter 1

**Hey lab rats! I know I did something like this before, but I'm gonna try again and I'm gonna finish it. Even if I have to create some new plot points, I will finish it for you guys! So, here's the character list:**

**Rapunzel-Bree  
Flynn Rider-Chase  
Pascal-Leo  
Maximus-Adam  
**

**And the rest will just have their regular names. I had to add Leo and Adam in there! You can't have a Lab Rats story without them! Anyways, hope you like it!**

* * *

Once upon a time there was a king and a queen. They were about to be blessed with a child, but alas the queen fell ill. Now, the king had heard tales of a magical flower that could heal anyone. It was said to be grown from a single drop of the sun. He sent guards to find it. What they didn't know is that someone had already found it. A woman named Gothel had been using it for years to make herself young. She hid it from the guards as well as she could, but they found it.

The flower was taken back to the castle where it was crushed into an elixir and fed to the queen. She immediately healed. The next month, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. They decided to name her Bree. Although both her parents were brunettes, Bree was born a blonde with brown eyes. Little did the king and queen know that Bree would only be in their lives for a short time.

For during the night, Gothel snuck into the castle. Leaning over Bree's cradle, Gothel cut a piece of Bree's hair off. The piece of hair instantly turned brown. Gothel heard the king and queen stir, so she thought fast and gathered Bree in her arms. She swiftly jumped out the window to the awaiting ladder.

Gothel took Bree to a hidden tower where she locked Bree in the top room. The only entrance and exit was a window at the top. No one would ever find Bree and use her hair.

* * *

For 17 years, Gothel left Bree in the tower with no other companions other than a chameleon named Leo. She was stuck in the same boring routine every day. Because no one cut her hair, it grew to be 70 ft long. Once a day, Gothel would use Bree's hair to climb up to the tower and bring Bree food and anything else. During that visit, she would sit Bree down and brush her hair while she sang. This was the only way to keep Gothel young.

One day, Bree was very excited. It was the day before her eighteenth birthday! She figured that since she was 18, Gothel would let her go outside. "This is it, Leo." She told her chameleon friend, "Today's the day I'm going to ask mother to take me outside."

Leo nodded in agreement. Bree started to daydream. She looked at one of her paintings on the wall. It was of the floating lights she saw every year on her birthday. She always had a feeling they were for her.

"Bree, let your hair down!" Gothel's voice called from the ground. Bree smiled and hooked her hair around the hook at the window. Gothel climbed her hair and pulled herself into the tower.

Bree had set up the chair and stool for the daily brushing. Gothel took a brush and Bree's hair in her hand. Bree started to sing,

_Flower, gleam and glow__  
__Let your power shine__  
__Make the clock reverse__  
__Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt__  
__Change the Fates' design__  
__Save what has been lost__  
__Bring back what once was mine__  
__What once was mine_

Gothel's youth was restored. Bree cut right to the chase as Gothel started cutting vegetables for dinner. "Mother, you know tomorrow's my birthday right?"

"Of course." Gothel replied.

"Well, the one thing I really want is…" Bree started. She took a deep breath, "to see the outside world."

"What?"

"I want to go outside." Bree repeated, "I'm getting older and I was thinking…"

Gothel cut her off, "Sorry, Bree. I'm not letting you go outside." Bree started to beg but Gothel continued, "You're not ready to face all the things the world is going to throw at you. If you go out there, you'll get your hair cut and then what will happen? Just remember, mother knows best."** (See what I did there?)**

"Okay mother."

"I love you very much, Bree." Gothel said.

"I love you more." Bree continued.

"I love you most." Gothel finished. She finished dinner and left the tower.

* * *

On the other side of the kingdom, a bandit was running from the law. This bandit's name was Chase Davenport. He had spiked brown hair with hazel eyes. Chase, with the assistance of the Stabbington brothers, had just stolen the lost princess' tiara. He kept running with them until they hit a cliff wall.

"Okay guys, give me a boost and then I'll help you up." Chase said to them.

"Give us the satchel." One said and held out his hand for the satchel that contained the tiara.

"You don't trust me?" Chase asked. The brothers gave him a serious look, "Ouch." He handed them the satchel.

They gave him a boost up and then one said, "Okay help us up."

"Sorry, guys." Chase smirked. He pulled out the satchel, "My hands are full."

The one who had the satchel found it missing, "Davenport!" He called in anger. The two brothers were captured but Chase managed to dodge the guards. Or so he thought.

One horse remained determined to find Chase. It was the best guard's horse, Adam. He followed Chase through the forest until he lost track of him. Chase had managed to duck behind some vines covering a cave. Once he was sure Adam was gone, he saw that there was another end at the tunnel.

He walked through it to find an open field with a tall tower in the middle. Chase heard Adam's neigh from the end of the tunnel, so he ran to the tower. Using two arrows, he climbed to the one window the tower had.

Chase pulled himself into the tower and closed the windows shut. He breathed a sigh of relief. He opened the satchel and looked at the tiara. "Alone at last." He said to the tiara. He then felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and passed out.

Bree was behind him with a frying pan. She yelped at the sight of him and ran for cover. Once she saw he had been knocked out cold, she cautiously stepped forward. Leo motioned for her to flip him over. She did so and saw his face. He didn't look like the ruffians Gothel had told her about. Leo motioned again for her to check his teeth. They weren't sharp like mother said they were.

Bree finally got a good look at Chase's face. He was actually very handsome. She saw his stirring and hit him with the frying pan again.

Since she didn't know what to do, she stuffed him in her closet and blocked it with a chair.

"Okay." She told herself, "I've got a person in my closet." She suddenly got excited, "I've got a person in my closet!" She turned to the mirror, "Can't handle myself, mother? Tell that to my frying pan." She twirled the pan and accidentally hit her head.

Bree saw something sparkle in Chase's satchel. She reached in and grabbed the tiara. She didn't know what it was. She put it on her wrist. Leo shook his head. She put it around her neck. Again, Leo shook his head. Then finally, she put it on her head. It fit perfectly. There was something about this trinket. It felt like it was hers. Was it?

* * *

**How was that? R&R please! I will finish this, this time! I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back, lab rats! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter and hopefully you'll like this one! So, now I'll just stop talking and let you read the story! Enjoy!**

**BTW, sorry! I forgot to put the part where Gothel leaves for her trip. Just imagine I put that part in there! Sorry!**

**{Note: I am not perfect… no one is. I make mistakes. So, please excuse all mistakes in spelling, grammar or lyrics}**

* * *

Once Bree had tied up Chase with her hair, Leo was supposed to wake him up. He tried slapping Chase… didn't work. He tried slapping Chase with his tail… still not working. That frying pan really did a number on the bandit. There was one more option. Leo stuck out his tongue into Chase's ear. Chase immediately woke up. "What the…?" He asked. He looked at what bound him to the chair, "Is this hair?"

"I know why you're here." Bree's voice called from the shadows, "And I'm not afraid of you."

"Oh really?" Chase scoffed, "Then why are you hiding?"

"Fine." Bree gave in, "I'll come out." Bree came out from her hiding spot. Chase was amazed at her beauty. "Who are you? And how did you find me?"

Chase quickly recovered from his shock. "I'm Chase Davenport." He answered, "And I don't know. I was being chased by a horse, found your tower and climbed up to escape. End of story."

"Wait, you're not here to cut my hair?" Bree asked curiously, frying pan posed to strike him again.

"Why would I cut your hair? The only thing I want is my…" Chase looked around in panic, "Where's my satchel?"

"It's somewhere where you'll never find it." Bree said smugly.

Chase looked around for about a second before asking, "Is it in that pot?" Then everything went black again. Chase was again woken up by Leo's tongue in his ear. "Would you stop that?" He asked while wiping his ear on his shoulder.

"Now it's somewhere where you'll never find it." Bree said, "And I'll only give it back if you do me one favor."

"And what would that be?" Chase asked.

"Turn this way." Bree ordered and tugged her hair to turn his chair around. It worked… to a degree. Chase ended up with his face to the floor. Bree unveiled her painting of the lights, "Do you know what these are?"

"You mean the floating lantern thing they do every year for the missing princess?" Chase mumbled into the floor.

"So they're lanterns?" Bree repeated to herself and then looked back at Chase, "Well tomorrow they will light the night sky with these 'lanterns.' You will take me out of this tower to see them and return me in 3 days time. Then and only then will I return your satchel."

Chase managed to flip himself over on his side. "No can do." He told her, "See, the kingdom and I aren't exactly getting along at the moment."

Bree jumped down and brought Chase up to her face. "Listen," She said in a steely voice, "You can tear this tower apart brick by brick, but without me you will never find your precious satchel. Now, I promise that if you take me to see the lights, I will give you back your satchel. And when I promise something, I never ever break that promise." Leo nodded in confirmation.

"Okay. I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice. It's time for the smolder." Chase starred at her with a look that was supposed to be suave, but Bree wasn't falling for it. "This is an off day for me. Fine, I'll take you to see the lanterns." He gave in.

"Really?" Bree asked excitedly. She accidentally let go of the chair and let Chase fall to the ground. "Oops."

* * *

"You coming, Blondie?" Chase called up from the bottom of the tower.

"My name's Bree!" Bree called back. She took a deep breath and slid down her hair to the ground. Once she put her feet on the grass, she started running and didn't stop until she was out in the forest. "I can't believe I did this!" She then proceeded to argue with herself

"Mother would be so furious."

"That's okay. What she doesn't know won't kill her."

"Oh my gosh. This would kill her."

"This is so much fun!"

"I'm a horrible person. I'm going back."

"I'm never going back!"

"I'm a despicable human being."

"Whoo! BEST DAY EVER!"

Once she was done, she was sitting in front of a rock crying softly. Chase cleared his throat to get her attention. "I couldn't help but notice that you're kind of at war with yourself here."

"Yeah?" Bree sniffed.

"Now I'm only picking up bits and pieces." Chase explained, "Overprotective mother, forbidden road trip, I mean this is serious stuff. But you know what? It's a part of growing up. A little rebellion? That's good, healthy even."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I mean even though if she ever found out it would probably break her heart and crush her soul."

"Break her heart?" Bree repeated

Chase picked a grape off a nearby vine. "In two."

"Crush her soul?"

Chase squished the grape in his fingers. "Like a grape. Now you seem like one of those girls who treasures that mother-daughter bond. So, I say we put this whole idea behind us and you can just give me back my satchel." He then proceeded to give her stuff back, "Here's your pan. Here's your frog." And then he started pushing her.

She then turned around and pointed her frying pan at him, "I will use this." She threatened, "And no. I'm not going to give up."

"Oh come on!" Chase complained.

Just then, something rustled in the bushes. Bree jumped behind Chase in fear. "What's that?" She asked, "It's probably ruffians or thugs."

A bunny hopped out of the bushes. "Stay calm." Chase sarcastically said, "It can probably smell fear."

* * *

**Hoped you liked this chapter! I'll probably get the next one up tomorrow. But, be on the lookout for a new Lab Rats fanfiction I'm about to publish. It's an alternate ending** **to Bionic Showdown. I might have it up by tonight. Until then, see ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey lab rats! Sorry I didn't get this up last week, but I've been grounded. Just because my mom over-reacted to one little thing, I got punished! So, for the past week I haven't had access to TV, computer, phone or ipod. That was really hard for me. I need my music! Even now, I'm listening to Beauty & the Beast while typing. (Don't judge. We're all 5-year olds who love Disney inside)**

**Anyway, hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

"Sorry." Bree apologized and climbed off Chase, "Guess I'm just a little jumpy."

"It's probably best if we avoid ruffians and thugs, huh?" Chase guessed and Bree nodded. Chase got an idea, "Are you hungry? Cause I know this great place not to far from here."

He grabbed her hand and dragged her in the direction of the restaurant. Both ignored the tingles they felt going up their arms when he did so.

* * *

On the other side of the forest, Adam was still searching for Chase. He heard someone approach, so he hid behind a bush. Bad part was that the bush was shaped like a horse. Once the person was close enough, he jumped out. But it wasn't Chase, it was Gothel.

"Oh. A place horse." Gothel breathed, "Where's your rider?" A sudden panic came over Gothel, "Bree!" She ran all the way back to the tower and called up, "Bree, let down your hair!" When no response came, she went through the secret entrance. She couldn't find Bree anywhere.

She then saw something sparkle under the stair. She lifted it to find a satchel. Inside was a tiara and a wanted poster with a picture of Chase Davenport on it. Gothel knewwhat she had to do.

* * *

"I know it's around here somewhere." Chase mused as he looked around, "Ah! Here it is!"

"The Fuzzy Duckling?" Bree read the sign in front of the innocent looking building.

"Or we could go back and forget this whole thing." Chase teased when he saw the insecure look on her face.

"Well, I do like ducklings." Bree said.

"Yay!" Chase sarcastically cheered. He led her into the restaurant and yelled, "Your finest table please!" Bree gasped and looked in fear at all the people in the restaurant. There were ruffians and thugs just like Gothel had described to her. "Now, breathe in that air. It's bad man smell mixed with really bad man smell. I don't know about you, but to me it just smells like the color brown. Your thoughts?"

Bree jumped and hid in cover when a man with a sharp sword looked at her. The man noticed her 70-foot long hair. "That's a lot of hair." He commented.

"She's growing it out." Chase responded.

Just then, a thug yelled out, "Wait a minute! That's Chase Davenport! We can get the reward money! Someone get a guard!"

All the thugs started fighting over who should get the reward money. Bree tried to stop them, but it wasn't working. Finally, she tied her hair around a loose board. Pulling it back, she let it go. It hit the biggest thug over the head and he turned to face her. She saw he had a hook for a hand.

"Look," She said loudly, "I need him to take me to see the lanterns because it's my dream. Haven't any of you had a dream?"

The hook-hand thug came up to her. "I had a dream once." He took his axe and threw it right above the accordion player's head. He began to play.

_[Hook-hand thug]  
__I'm malicious, mean and scary__  
__My sneer could curdle dairy__  
__And violence-wise my hands are not the cleanest__  
__But despite my evil look and my temper and my hook__  
__I've always yearned to be a concert pianist_

_Can't you see me on the stage performing Mozart__  
__Tickling the ivories till they gleam__  
__Yep, I'd rather be called deadly for my killer show-tune medley__  
__Cuz way down deep inside I've got a dream_

(_He's got a dream__, __He's got a dream)  
__See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem  
__Though I do like breaking femurs, you can count me with the dreamers  
__Like everybody else, I've got a dream_

_[Big Nose Thug]  
__I've got scars and lumps and bruises__  
__Plus something here that oozes__  
__And let's not even mention my complexion__  
__But despite my extra toes__  
__And my goiter__  
__And my nose__  
__I really want to make a love connection_

_Can't you see me with a special little lady__  
__Rowing in a rowboat down a stream__  
__Though I'm one disgusting blighter__  
__I'm a lover, not a fighter__  
__Cuz way down deep inside I've got a dream_

_I've got a dream__ (__He's got a dream)__  
__I've got a dream__ (__He's got a dream)__  
__And I know one day romance will reign supreme__  
__Though my face leaves people screaming__  
__There's a child behind it dreaming__  
__Like everybody else, I've got a dream_

_[All Thugs]  
__Toll would like to quit and be a florist__  
__Gunter does interior design__  
__Urf is into mime__  
__Attila's cupcakes are sublime__  
__Bruiser knits__  
__Killer sews__  
__Ven does little puppet shows__  
__And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns_

The hook-hand thug went over to Chase. "Do you have a dream?" He asked.

"Well…" Chase started. The thug threatened him with the hook.

_[Chase]  
I have dreams like you, no really__  
__Just much less touchy-feely__  
__They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny__  
__On an island that I own__  
__Tan and rested and alone__  
__Surrounded by enormous piles of money_

_[Bree]  
I've got a dream__ (__She's got a dream)__  
__I've got a dream__ (__She's got a dream)__  
__I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam__  
__And with every passing hour__  
__I'm so glad I left my tower__  
__Like all you lovely folks, I've got a dream_

_[All]_

_She's got a dream (x2)__  
__They got a dream__  
__We've got a dream__  
__So our differences ain't really that extreme__  
__We're one big team_

_Call us brutal__  
__Sick__  
__Sadistic__  
__And grotesquely optimistic__  
__Cuz way down deep inside we've got a dream__  
__I've got a dream __(x6)  
__Yes, way down deep inside, I've got a dream__  
__Yeah!_

Just then, the thug who went to get the guards came back. "I found the guards!" He exclaimed.

Chase grabbed Bree and hid her behind the bar. Just then the hook-hand thug came over. He pulled a lever and a staircase leading to a tunnel opened. "Go." The thug said, "Follow your dreams."

"Thanks." Chase said, "I will."

"Your dream stinks." The thug rudely replied, "I was talking to her."

Chase rolled his eyes and climbed down. Bree said her thanks and followed Chase. Adam pushed through the guards. He sniffed out the lever and staircase.

Chase and Bree were walking through the tunnel. They made small talk but then Bree felt the ground rumble. "Chase!" She warned. Once he saw the guards he grabbed her and dragged her to the end of the tunnel. They saw they were at some kind of water storage. Bree saw the guards, "Who are they?"

"They don't like me." Chase replied.

Bree saw the Stabbington brothers, "Who are they?"

"They don't like me either."

Bree saw Adam, "Who's that?"

"Let's just say, that everyone in here doesn't like me!"

Bree and Chase saw the water storage about to collapse. Bree swung her hair to make a rope and grabbed Chase. She swung them both into a cave just as the cave was covered by a giant rock. Still, water leaked in.

Once it was up to their chests, Chase went under to find a way out. He ended up getting cut on the hand. He came back up and gasped for air. "It's too dark. I can't do it." He told her. Thinking it was their last moment he blurted out, "I've never had a girlfriend."

"What?"

"I've never had a girlfriend." He repeated, "Someone should know." He shrugged.

"I have magic hair that glows when I sing." Bree said and then an idea came to her. She started singing.

Once they were completely submerged, her hair glowed. Chase freaked out for a second before reaching for the rocks. He busted through to the other side where they washed up at the edge of a river. Bree got out while Chase turned to Leo.

"She has magic hair." He told Leo.

"Chase." Bree tried.

"Didn't see that coming."

"Chase."

"Why does it glow?" He practically screamed at Leo.

"CHASE!"

"What?" He finally turned to Bree.

"It doesn't just glow." She told him. Leo smirked at Chase.

"Why is he looking at me like that?" Chase asked.

* * *

**I know this one was a bit longer than most, but that's because of the lyrics. Sorry I kind of rushed the last bit. It's almost midnight here in California and I'd like to sleep. So, sorry! Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up by Friday. Until then, good night and have a pleasant tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey lab rats! Sorry I didn't get this up earlier, but my mom grounded me again! She needs to stop with the dream that I'm gonna be a robot who focuses only on grades and schoolwork. She needs to accept the fact that I dream of becoming a famous author and finding my romance. Get over it, mother!**

***Deep breath* Okay. Got a little worked up there. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**{Note: I am not perfect… no one is. I make mistakes. So, please excuse all mistakes in spelling, grammar or lyrics}**

* * *

Bree led Chase over to an open space where he built a fire. Once he sat down on the log next to her, she took his cut hand in his. They both felt the tingles run up their arms at the touch of the other. Bree took a little of her hair and wrapped it around his hand. She began to sing.

_Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt  
Change the Fates' design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine_

Her hair stopped glowing and Chase unwrapped his hand. When he saw the cut was gone, his face turned into one of shock. He was about to say something but Bree cut him off by saying, "Please don't freak out!"

Chase put on a forced smile. "I'm not freaking out." He said hoarsely, "Why would I be freaking out? Just because your hair glows and heals wounds. No, I'm not freaking out."

Bree scoffed a little as Chase regained his composure. "Mother says when I was little, people used to try to cut my hair." Bree explained. She pulled back her hair to show a strand of brown hair, "But once it's cut, it turns brown and loses its power."

A comfortable silence came over the two. Chase turned to look at Bree. He noticed how her eyes sparkled with the fire. How her face looked even more beautiful with the firelight on it and lit up whenever she smiled. How her smile was the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. Wait, he couldn't be falling in love with this girl right? Maybe he was. And weirdly, he was okay with that.

Chase cleared his throat and stood up. "I'm… uh… gonna get some more firewood." He announced as he walked into the forest.

Bree sat there starring at the path he went down. She noticed how his smile was so cute even when it was forced. How he had been so sweet as to try to save her from drowning. How he looked so handsome with the firelight dancing off his face and stunning hazel eyes. Her eyes widened at the realization that she was falling in love with this criminal.

"Oh!" A voice called from the shadows, "Well, wasn't that just the sweetest thing ever?"

Bree turned to find Gothel standing a few feet away. She stood up and walked over as Leo camouflaged with the log to hide. "Mother? How did you find me?"

Gothel pulled her into a hug. "I just followed the sounds of complete and utter betrayal." She pulled away from the hug, "We're going home, Bree."

Bree stepped away, "No, mother." She said forcefully, "I've been on this amazing adventure and… I met someone. His name's Chase."

"Ah yes, the criminal." Gothel mused.

"Well, yes. But he's got a soft spot." Bree defended, "And I think he likes me and I just realized I may like even love him back."

"Oh, Bree! This whole romance that you've made up is silly." Her mother said in a sickly sweet voice, "He's only after one thing. This!" She held up Chase's satchel.

"How did you…?"

"This is what he wants!" Gothel shouted as she showed her the tiara. "So, if he's your perfect match, give it to him and see," She snapped her fingers, "that's how fast he'll leave you. And when that happens, don't come crying to me!"

Gothel shoved the satchel in her hands and retreated into the darkness. Bree held the satchel. She thought about what Gothel had said. Was Chase really only after the tiara? Was his soft spot all just an act? No, she couldn't risk losing the closest thing to romance she's ever experienced. She heard Chase coming back, so she hid the satchel in a log.

Chase started babbling on, but Bree was distracted by thoughts of what might happen if he found the satchel. She just hoped he wouldn't until she knew it was real.

* * *

Chase was woken up by something dripping on his cheek. He looked up to see Adam standing over him, sweating down onto him. "Well I hope you're here to apologize." Chase said smugly.

Bree, on the other hand, was woken up by Chase's cries for help. She looked to find Adam dragging him away by his boot. Bree quickly grabbed Chase's hand and pulled the opposite way. She finally got Chase out of Adam's grip by Chase's boot coming off.

Adam came to attack again, but Bree came in front of him. "Whoa boy. Steady." She said and Adam eventually calmed down, "Drop the boot. Drop it!" Adam reluctantly dropped the boot. Bree started petting him, "Aw. Who's a good boy? You are! Yes you are!"

"No he's not. He's a bad horse!" Chase defended while pulling on his boot.

"Listen." Bree told Adam, "I need you to not arrest him. Just for twenty-four hours so that he can take me to see the lanterns. So, this is pretty much the biggest day of my life. Please, can you just tolerate each other for today? Then you can chase each other to your heart's content." Chase put out his hand for a shake but Adam turned the other way, so Bree added, "It's also my birthday. Just a note."

Adam reluctantly shook hands with Chase. Bree smiled but then walked off dreamily in the other direction. When she couldn't see, Adam punched Chase in the gut. Chase fell to the ground clutching his stomach.

* * *

**Sorry it's kinda short. But, I have some good news. The next chapter is going to have **_**I See Th**__**e Light **_**in it! So keep following, favoriting, and reviewing and that will give me the influence to write it faster. Just a little incentive.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey lab rats! Sorry I didn't get this up sooner! I was super busy. But here it is. And it's going to have one of my favorite Disney songs in it… **_**I See The Light! **_**Are you as excited as me? Probably not because I get to write it. Hope you enjoy!**

**{Note: I am not perfect… no one is. I make mistakes. So, please excuse all mistakes in spelling, grammar and lyrics}**

* * *

Bree found a path to the kingdom. She started running down the path with excitement pumping in her veins. Chase and Adam followed closely behind. Chase saw a wanted poster for himself, so he took it off and crumpled it into a ball. Adam shot him a glare. Chase responded by stuffing the ball into his mouth. Adam spit it into Chase's face and laughed. They both stopped when they saw Leo glaring at them from atop Bree's head. He gave them the _I'm watching you _sign.

Bree finally got into the kingdom. She looked around at everything in amazement. She then realized her hair was getting in the way of a lot of people. She and Chase gathered up her hair. Chase saw three girls braiding each other's hair. He got an idea. He whistled and the girls looked their way. Chase held up Bree's hair and the girls gasped in excitement.

The girls got to work braiding Bree's super long hair. When they were done, he only went down to her ankles and had lots of flowers in it. Chase noticed how the flowers made her brown eyes look even prettier. Adam nudged him and raised an eyebrow. He could see Chase was falling for Bree.

Chase took Bree to a cart and bought her a little flag with a sun, the kingdom symbol, on it. They heard music starting to play. Bree went out into the middle of the square and started dancing. She eventually got almost the whole town in on the dance. She motioned for Chase to join in, but he refused. Adam shoved him onto the dance floor.

Just as Chase and Bree were about to dance together, two other people took them in different directions. Bree gave Chase an apologetic look while he just shrugged. The dance ended with Bree and Chase pressed up against each other in a waltz position. They stayed in that position until someone shouted out, "To the boats!"

They separated and Chase led Bree down to a boat. As he pushed off, he saw Adam's sad look on the dock. "Hey, Adam! Here you go!" Chase threw him a sack of apples. Adam gave him a questioning glance. "What? I bought them!" Adam smiled and started to eat the apples, "Most of them!"

"Where are we going?" Bree asked as they neared the center of the lake.

"Best day of your life, I thought you should have the best seat in the house." Chase explained. Bree smiled at his thoughtfulness.

Back at the castle, the king and queen got ready to start one of the most painful ceremonies. They had to light the first lantern for their missing princess. They went out onto the balcony and lifted the first lantern into the air. A million followed closely behind.

Bree and Chase were entertaining themselves until Bree spoke, "What will happen after this? I mean, this is what I've waited my entire life for. This is my dream. What happens after?"

"Well, I guess that's the best part." Chase said, "You get to find a new dream."

They sat in silence for a few moments until Bree saw a speck of light in the sky. She rushed to the edge of the boat to see all the lanterns float up into the sky. **(**_Italics=Bree, _**Bold=Chase, **_**Bold Italics=Both**_**)**

_All those days watching from the windows__  
__All those years outside looking in__  
__All that time never even knowing__  
__Just how blind I've been_

_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight__  
__Now I'm here, suddenly I see__  
__Standing here, it's all so clear__  
__I'm where I'm meant to be_

_And at last I see the light__  
__And it's like the fog has lifted__  
__And at last I see the light__  
__And it's like the sky is new__  
__And it's warm and real and bright__  
__And the world has somehow shifted__  
__All at once everything looks different__  
__Now that I see you_

Bree turned to see Chase holding up two lanterns for them to release. She smiled and sat down across from him. "I have something for you too." She said. She reached under her seat and pulled out his satchel. His eyes widened at the sight, "I should've given it to you sooner, but I was scared. The thing is, I'm not scared anymore. You know what I mean?"

Chase gently made her put the satchel down. What she didn't realize is that he didn't care about that anymore, he only cared for her. "I think I'm starting to." He said. He handed her a lantern and they released them. He watched her as she looked at all the lights floating through the sky.

**All those days, chasing down a daydream****  
****All those years, living in a blur****  
****All that time, never truly seeing****  
****Things the way they were****  
****Now she's here, shining in the starlight****  
****Now she's here, suddenly I know****  
****If she's here, it's crystal clear****  
****I'm where I'm meant to go**

_**And at last I see the light**_  
**And it's like the fog has lifted**  
_**And at last I see the light**_  
_And it's like the sky is new_  
_**And it's warm and real and bright**__**  
**__**And the world has somehow shifted**__**  
**__**All at once everything looks different**__**  
**__**Now that I see you**__**  
**__**Now that I see you**_

Chase pushed a stray lock of hair out of Bree's face. They both started leaning in. Just as they were about to kiss, Chase saw a green lantern on the shore of an island and the silhouettes of the Stabbington brothers. "What?" Bree asked nervously.

"Nothing." Chase answered quickly. He rowed the boat to the shore and took the satchel. He got out, "I'll just be a minute. Really."

He walked out of sight and Leo looked at Bree questioningly, "I'm sure he'll be back." Bree said confidently.

Chase walked behind the rock to meet the Stabbington brothers. "Look, guys." He started and threw them the satchel, "You can have it. I don't need it anymore."

"We don't want it." One of them said.

"We want the girl." The other said.

"What? No." Chase said. Just then his world went black.

Back with Bree, she was getting nervous. Chase had been gone a while and she was started to believe Gothel was right. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the shadow of a man. "Oh, Chase, I was starting to worry you took the tiara and left."

Then the shadow split and she saw two massive men loom over her. "He did." One said. They motioned to the lake where she saw Chase's outline on a ship heading the other way.

"No. It can't be." Bree said. She ran to the edge of the water, "Chase! Chase!" She started to cry.

"How much do you think someone would pay for eternal youth?" One man asked the other.

Bree ran as fast as she could, but the braid got caught on a log. She struggled to pull it off when she heard, "Bree!"

"Mother?" She asked when she recognized the dream. She freed herself and went over. Gothel was standing over the unconscious Stabbington brothers. When she saw Bree, she opened her arms. Bree ran into them and cried, "You were right, mother. He just wanted the tiara. He left me."

"I know. I know." Gothel said soothingly, "Let's go before they come to."

With one last sad glance at the fading shadow of Chase, Bree followed Gothel into the night. What she didn't realize was, on the other side of the lake, Chase was just waking up from an unconscious state. He looked around and realized Bree wasn't with him.

"Bree! Bree!" He called out, but before he could look for his true love, the guards saw he had the tiara and came down to take him away. He resisted as best he could, but they led him away. Adam saw the whole thing and knew it was up to him to make sure Chase and Bree would be together again. He just needed some help.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Next chapter's gonna be the last one. Sorry. I can't make this go on forever. Anyways, I'll probably get the next chapter up next week. Until then, see ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey lab rats! Hope you like this chapter! I think this is going to be the last chapter. So sad, but that means I actually finished this story. This is definitely gonna be my favorite chapter! And it's gonna be a long one, so sit tight and enjoy the sweetness of Disney. Anyways, read on fellow fanfictioners!**

**{Note: I am not perfect… no one is. I make mistakes. So please excuse all mistakes in spelling, grammar or lyrics}**

* * *

"There," Gothel said as she picked the last flower out of Bree's hair. She had taken Bree's braid out completely while Bree just starred sulkily at her lap, "Like it never even happened." Gothel stood up and walked to the doorway. "I tried to warn you, Bree. The world is a cruel and unforgiving place. If it finds the slightest bit of sunshine, it destroys it."

Gothel then left Bree to her thoughts. Bree unclasped her fist to find the flag Chase had bought her. She still couldn't believe he broke her heart for a stupid tiara. Her first love left and broke her heart. She fell back onto the bed. Leo came over and rubbed her shoulder sympathetically. She held up the flag in front of her face. Then she lowered it to see all of her paintings on the ceiling.

Then she noticed something in one of the paintings. She stood up to get a better look. It had the shape of the kingdom sun. Then all the paintings started glowing. All of them had the sun in them! Images started to flash in front of her eyes. The tiara fitting on her head. The mosaic of the missing princess in the village. And, finally an image from when she was not even a day old. She saw the king and queen standing over her cradle with smiles on their faces. Bree then realized something. She was the missing princess!

Bree opened the curtain that led out of her room. "Bree is something wrong?" Gothel asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm the missing princess." She mumbled to herself.

"What did I say about mumbling, Bree?" Gothel complained.

"I'm the missing princess." Bree said forcefully. Gothel's eyes became wide. "Did I mumble, mother?" Bree started to walk down the stairs. "All these years, I was hiding from people who would use my hair, but I should've been hiding from you! And now, Chase has left me because of you!"

"You think he's gonna come rescue you?" Gothel sarcastically asked, "He's never coming back."

"What did you do to him?" Bree asked.

"That criminal is to be hung for his crimes." Gothel said in a sickly sweet voice.

"No, no!" Bree shouted, "This is because of you! I will never let you use my hair again!" With that, she pushed Gothel, causing a mirror to fall and the glass to shatter. Bree stomped out of the room.

"Fine." Gothel hissed, "You want me to be the bad guy? Now, I'm the bad guy."

* * *

At the kingdom jail, two guards were transporting Chase to be hung. They passed by a cell with the Stabbington brothers and Chase got angry. He elbowed both guards in the stomach and jumped over the shackles so he could have his hands in front of him. He grabbed one of the brothers by the collar. "The girl. How did you know about her hair?" He asked with venom seething in every word.

"It wasn't us." The brother begged, "It was the old lady."

"The old lady?" Chase asked but right then the two guards grabbed him again.

As they were passing through a hallway, Chase noticed a little ceramic unicorn. He noticed it was the same one as Vladimir had. Just then all the doors in the hall closed. "What's going on?" The head guard asked. He started banging on the door, "Open up!"

The vision slider slid opened and the old thug could be seen, "What's the password?" He asked and slid the slider back.

"What?" The head guard asked in anger.

"Nope."

"Open this door!"

"Not even close."

"I'll give you three seconds," The head guard said. With each number, a guard was taken, "One, two…" He turned to find just Chase standing there. The door opened to reveal Vladimir who hit the guard over the head with a frying pan, knocking him out.

"Frying pans, who knew right?" Chase jokingly asked.

Vladimir broke the shackles and took Chase over to the hook-handed thug who led him to the courtyard of the dungeons. The guards were closing in. The hook-handed thug told Chase what to do, "Head down. Arms in. Legs apart."

Just as Chase was about to question him about it, Vladimir jumped on the other side of the cart, causing Chase to fly into the air. Chase closed his eyes in preparation for the hard fall, but he landed on Adam.

"Adam?" Chase asked, "You did all this?" Adam shot him a smug look, "Look I know we haven't been the best of friends, but I think all this time…" When Adam gave him the, _Are you kidding me with this? _look, Chase continued, "You're right we should go."

Adam dashed off, but the guards were coming in at both sides. Chase started to panic when Adam jumped off the side of the prison and down into the village. Adam ran with all the speed he had into the forest and to Bree's tower. Chase got off and ran to the bottom of the tower. "Bree, Bree!" He called in desperation. Just as he was about to climb up, Bree's golden hair came flowing down. Chase breathed a sigh of relief. He climbed into the tower, "Oh good. Bree, I thought…"

Chase stopped midsentence at the sight in front of him. Bree was gagged with her hands shackled behind her. Just then, a sharp pain came from his stomach. He collapsed to the ground with Gothel standing over him with the knife she used to stab him. Bree started to struggle even more.

Gothel grabbed her chains and started to lead her down the secret passageway. "Come along, Bree. I'll take you somewhere no one will find you. If you just stop struggling."

Bree finally got the gag undone. "No!" She said forcefully, "For the rest of my life, I will never stop fighting to get away from you. But, if you let me heal him, I'll go with you. And I'll never try to escape or anything. We can live together. Just like you wanted." Gothel thought over the deal, "Just let me heal him."

"No, Bree." Chase weakly said and tried to crawl to her, but with the immense pain in his stomach, he couldn't.

"All right." Gothel agreed. She undid Bree's shackles, but locked Chase up to the post. "So you won't get any ideas about following us."

She then gave Bree some room to heal him. Bree immediately ran to Chase's side and started to wrap her hair around his wound. "No, Bree. I can't let you do this." Chase said hoarsely.

"Shhh." Bree said, "You're gonna be okay."

Chase wrapped his hand around a piece of glass from the broken mirror. Just as Bree was about to start singing, he pushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. He then gathered it into his hand and used the glass to cut it a little below the shoulders. "Chase, what did you do?" Bree asked in a panic. Her hair instantly turned brown.

"No, no!" Gothel shouted as her youth was drained away and left her as an old maid. She started to stumble toward the window when Leo pulled an extra piece of Bree's hair in front of her. Gothel fell out the window and disappeared into dust.

Bree saw Chase's eyes were closing. "You've got to stay with me." She said in a panic. She put his hand on her hair and tried to sing, but it didn't work. Her hair was now useless.

"Bree." Chase stopped her.

"What?" She asked, almost in tears. She was watching the man she loved die right before her eyes.

"You're my new dream." He said with a smile. **(Am I the only one who says that is their favorite line in the whole movie?)**

She gave him a smile back, "You're my new dream too." She whispered. Just then, Chase's hazel eyes closed, "No, no. Please, God, no." Her vision blurred with tears. She held Chase's hand as she sang softly.

_Heal what has been hurt,  
Change the Fate's design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine_

One lone tear fell on Chase's cheek. It melted into his skin in a little ball of light. Just then, Bree noticed that Chase's wounds were glowing. She stood back as she watched the light explode out of his wound and into a golden sun shape. After the sun dissolved, Bree saw Chase start to stir. "Chase?" She asked with hope in her voice.

His hazel eyes opened and met hers. "Did I ever tell you I have a thing for brunettes?" Chase asked. Bree's face broke out into a huge smile and she hugged him tight. Chase wrapped his arms around her waist. Once they released each other, Bree grabbed him by the collar and crashed her lips into his.

Once Chase recovered from his initial shock, he wrapped his arms around her waist again and returned the kiss. They both felt everything that true love was supposed to feel like. The sparks, the fireworks, everything.

* * *

The next day, Chase took Bree to meet her parents. They stood at the edge of the balcony, their hands intertwined. Bree laid her head on his shoulder in a comforting position. They turned around when they heard the doors open. The king and queen looked at Bree and ran to give her a hug. Chase watched as Bree hugged her real family. The queen held out a hand for him and she pulled him into the hug. **(Okay, the italics are the narration Flynn and Rapunzel a.k.a Chase and Bree do.)**

_So, the missing princess was returned to her kingdom. The whole kingdom celebrated her return. The party lasted a whole week and honestly, I don't remember most of it. Dreams came true all over the place. The hook-handed thug became the most famous concert pianist of his time. The big nose thug eventually found romance. The mime thug is happy, at least I think so. He's never told me otherwise. Adam became head guard and crime disappeared almost over night… as did most of the apples. Leo stayed his same old self. Now you're probably wondering if Bree and I ever got married. Well, after months and months of asking, I finally said yes._

_Chase._

_Fine. I asked her._

_And we lived happily ever after._

* * *

**Awww! That was so sweet to write. I hope you found it sweet too. Hope you all liked this story. See ya next time, lab rats! R&R please!**_  
_


End file.
